Sparring Sparks
by C.J.Spoof
Summary: The only sancuary to be found in the tower is the weight room. Sparks will fly as two titans clash. RobXRae oneshot


_9/18/09_

**Disclaimer:** duh, I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Sparring Sparks

Robin pulled one arm across his chest, stretching his tight muscles as he made his way to the weight room of the tower. It was time to blow off some steam. Beastboy and Cyborg were monopolizing the TV and common room for their annual "all-day-no-bars-full-out-video-game-bonanza". During which, Cyborg kicked Beastboy's ass in every video game the Titan's owned and a few that Starfire, who would referee, would run out and rent for the event. Robin on the other hand, decided that this year he would drill himself stupid instead of sitting on the side lines.

Crossing the threshold of the weight room, the boy wonder was shocked to see another teammate had beaten him to his sanctuary. She was focused, wailing on an innocent punching bag. She had traded in her cape and leotard for black shorts and a form fitting blue tank top. Robin leaned against the door frame as he watched her movements. Practiced, precise, and predictable was his conclusion.

"I thought you preferred meditation to beating things to a pulp." He stated from a far; acutely conscious that Raven was a human weapon when she so chose to be. Raven paused and turned to look at the masked boy in the doorway who was clad in a black waif beater and green athletic shorts. "I do, but Beastboy is complaining so loudly I could hear it from my room." she replied calmly as black magic briefly engulfed the punching bag. Robin shifted his weight, a bit shaken by her remark. "Do you mind if I join you?" Robin stepped into the weight room. "Everyone could use a break from Beastboy at some point." Robin added quickly as Raven raised a slender eyebrow. "Sure." she shrugged. Raven turned back to her inanimate target.

She had only made a few more blows before she was interrupted again. "Why the bunching bag?" came Robin's voice. Raven turned to face her leader once more, frustration leaking from her clenched hand. "Why does there need to be a reason?" Raven responded. "There doesn't." Robin's answer only made Raven more annoyed. "I just think it would be more useful to spar against something that could react to you. Plus it would save our punching bag." Robin gestured to the bundle. At this, Raven glanced at the swinging sack of sand and realized that she had done a number to the defenseless thing.

Raven crossed her arms. "So what are you proposing Robin?" The boy wonder moved closer. "Why don't we train?" was his blunt response. "I'm always training against Cyborg and Starfire. I think it would be good for both of us to try something new." Raven sighed as she digested his proposal. It was true that during group combat training, they all tended to spar with the same teammates. Raven looked him in the eye. "Alright," she said coolly. "you've got yourself a deal." Robin smiled to himself as the pair moved away from the weight machines and into a clear area of the vast weight room.

The room was quiet as the two titans coiled to spar. Their eyes locked and betrayed nothing about the battle plan within their mind. Robin took one step to his right, hoping to lure Raven into the first blow. She merely pivoted to keep the boy wonder in her sights.

Seconds ticked by. Raven moved forward and struck at Robin's chest. Robin grabbed her wrist and yanked it down and out, causing the enchantress to turn into him. Robin cradled Raven in his arms, one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist, mimicking a dancer's dip. Raven gazed up at the boy wonder in surprise, his touch sending electricity through her body. "Shall we dance?" he playfully asked. Raven's eyes narrowed faintly. "Let's." she replied shortly. She placed one hand on Robin's chest and pushed, propelling herself to spin out of his embrace and land on the floor. Raven rolled away, landed in a crouch and stood up in a ready stance.

Raven jumped into the air, a barrage of kicks aimed for the boy's head and upper body. Robin blocked the barrage and latched onto her ankle. Raven bent her leg, pulling herself to Robin and lashed out at his elbows with her opposite foot. He released her ankle and yanked his limbs out of the way before Raven could strike. She hurled sideways and skidded across the floor. Raven did a back hand spring to stand. Robin charged. Raven pivoted and arched a kick above Robin's skull. He leaned back, Raven's boot missing him by inches. Robin crouched and swept Raven's leg out from under her.

Raven fell to the ground and tumbled out of the boy wonder's reach. She regained her stature only to have Robin bear down on her. He struck at her rib cage. Raven side stepped so he ran right past her. Robin turned and sprinted back. He threw blows at all parts of her upper body. Raven concentrated furiously to block each of Robin's blows. She grabbed his wrist with her right. With her left arm Raven made a defensive 'x' out of her upper limbs.

Robin's left hand sank into Raven's defense. The position held. The two titans were eye to eye as both struggled to over power the other. "You're not using your powers." The boy blunder observed through clenched teeth. Raven's eyes glowed white as a black spark shot from her crimson gem and sent the boy reeling across the room. Her arms gracefully fell to her sides. "Better?" she arched her eyebrow. "Just an observation." Robin rubbed the side of his head. "I wasn't complaining."

Robin leaped and flipped in the air, one leg coming down on Raven. She caught his leg high above her head and jammed her other hand under his knee. Robin cringed as his leg forcefully buckled. He crouched in mid air and flipped backwards. Raven was flung back from the force of Robin pushing off her.

"Hooooooowa!" Robin playfully danced around, hands in a ready stance. Irritation flickered across Raven features. She rose and rapidly zigzagged toward the dancing buffoon. Robin again flipped high into the air and landed behind Raven. She hooked one leg in between his and tumbled forward, catapulting the boy wonder across the room.

Robin landed heavily on the floor, eyes spinning behind the mask. Raven placed one hand on her hip. "Cockiness killed the Robin." She coolly taunted. Robin shook his head as he stood, spiky hair waving back and forth. "Now the Robin knows better." He smirked.

Robin surged forward, punches and blows were thrown at daunting speeds. Raven defended in a flurry of blocks but had trouble keeping up. Robin's throws connected with her shoulder and rib cage. Pain rippled along her upper body. Raven grabbed Robin's thumb and used his momentum to spin him full circle away from her. She staggered back, and then retaliated with a round house. Robin ducked and lunged forward, pinning Raven to the wall with one leg over his shoulder. Robin smirked. Invisible sparks released butterflies in his stomach. Raven stiffened, her cheeks flamed scarlet. She glared and swiftly jabbed two fingers into the hallow above Robin's collar bone. He coughed and dropped Raven to the floor.

Needles drove into the boy wonder's throat as he backed away. Raven landed sharply onto the floor, bruises forcefully formed at her knees and shin. She winced, her leg buckled as she stood. This didn't stop her assault. Raven step forward to strike at his chest, followed by a jab to Robin's abdomen.

Adrenaline muffled the jagged pain in Robin's throat as he blocked Raven's jab and doubled over to grab her wrist before it could connect with his stomach. Robin forced Raven to pivot and face away from him. He struck her back, propelling her towards the ground. Raven tumbled, and rolled away.

Robin ran after her. Raven lay on her side and swung her legs at Robin's feet. He flipped over her, one hand on the ground. Raven snatched his wrist and pulled the boy wonder out of the air. He landed flat on his back, pain snapping through every nerve in his body. Raven rolled to the side and crouched a few feet away. Her chest heaved, lungs clawing for air. Her muscles ached and screamed for rest.

Robin shot up painfully and hurdled toward Raven, pinning the struggling beauty to the ground. Raven's breathing was labored as she tried to rid herself of the boy's titanic grip. A smirk graced Robin's striking features as his target stop struggling and weakly glared at him. Tension seeped into the air as both became aware of their compromising position. Robin was on all fours, Raven directly beneath him. He held both of Raven's wrists to the ground, his lower body hovered a foot away from her slender form, straddling her hips.

Butterflies swarmed in Robin's stomach, his grip on her delicate wrists softened as his cloaked eyes connected with lilac pools. Electricity from his touch tingled through Raven's core, her breath ensnared in her chest."Raven… I…" Robin cooed gently as amethyst gems claimed his vision. Her delicate features glistened in the artificial light. A tempting, irresistible perfume pulled him closer. Raven's heart raced as his veiled eyes held her own. She drank in his handsome features. Never before was the dark beauty allowed such an intimate view of the mysterious leader's face. His earthy aroma called to her, the tenderness in his tone enticed her nearer still. Her lips longed to meet his promised embrace. The magnetic pull was irresistible, only inches remained between their sultry, parted lips. "Raven…I lo-" Red light and a blearing warning siren ripped though Robin's verbal caress. The magnetic pull was severed and reversed, shocking the titans apart. "Trouble!" bellowed the loud speaker.

Raven closed her eyes as she let her head rest on the floor, her breathing unsteady, hands loosely relaxed into fists. Robin's head drooped as he slowly rose to his feet. He offered the resting sorceress his palm. Small sparks tingled through his body as she gingerly grasped his hand. Raven's stomach tumbled with sparks and butterflies as his bare palm met hers. She stood, their eyes met for a brief moment as fresh scarlet pooled beneath her cheeks. Raven snapped her vision to the floor as she gradually walked toward the door.

Robin's heart dropped as Raven gently withdrew her hand from his. She slowly made her way to the door and paused at the threshold. Robin groped desperately for the words to call the enchantress back to him. But Robin's mind was deaf to his calls, and so he was mute.

His hand sluggishly reached after her as she disappeared into the hall. Robin looked up, starred at the ceiling and cringed. He buried his face in his hands in frustration and anguish "I blew it." He whispered to no one. Failure and loss burned in his heart as the excitement of her touch began to fade away. He starred at the empty doorway, craving, praying, and yearning for her to reappear. "Robin!" The speaker jolted him into the present. The boy wonder raced to join his team, the intoxicating perfume still pungent in the air as he sped through the halls.

* * *

**A/N:** hey everyone! Long time no write huh ^^;; well here you go, my first action packed one shot! I know some of the action parts sucked but hey, that's why you practice. I hope you enjoyed it! Now please show me some love and review, flame, criticize, praise and just please comment! -puppy dog eyes-


End file.
